


【裴杨】After the Carnival

by huajilun



Category: Hyung/Brett - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajilun/pseuds/huajilun
Summary: 羊视角/炮友设定/短打/OOC
Relationships: Hyung/Brett
Kudos: 17





	【裴杨】After the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> 羊视角/炮友设定/短打/OOC

“你要走了吗？”  
杨博尧躺在床上，腰间搭着薄被，偏过头去看从浴室里走出来的人。  
裴点点头，走到床头柜旁取了放在黑框眼镜边上的手表，一边戴上一边附身在杨博尧额头上印了个吻。  
“明天有排练，中午十二点前退房就好，可以叫前台送餐到房间。”  
杨博尧懒懒地应了一声，又黏糊糊地蹭上去索了个吻。  
裴一向是个体贴的情人，无论是这个持续了三分钟的深吻，还是每次预定房间的私密和周全，他总能给杨博尧最好的。让他从来不会有后顾之忧，每一次都是放松身心的享受。  
裴什么都好，最好的一点无疑是他不爱杨博尧。

裴戴了套子，现在那些多余的体液正好好的躺在垃圾桶里，所以尽管用纸巾处理过的身体还残留着些汗水，但并不影响杨博尧准备偶尔倦怠地直接睡过去。  
明天再洗吧。  
他有点想吃培根，最好还有煎蛋。酒店的菜单上会有吗。  
他就带着这个念头睡去了。

最开始他花了一段时间习惯情事后裴搂着他睡。事实上记忆里自己的床上还躺着别人可能是三岁以前的事，那时候他还是个要妈妈陪的孩子。  
裴有很强的占有欲，尽管那些很好地隐藏在他的温柔宽厚之下。杨博尧知道这一点，所以他也配合地尽量去回应这份期待，尽管那时候他还没做好准备。就像是初学者永远会用太僵硬的姿势运弓，他强迫自己放松到能够信任和依赖裴，尽管他们都知道他有些用力过猛的刻意，不过时间总会让一切变好的。We need practice.  
成年人的信任是将已经垒好的宫殿重新拆解出一扇允许通过的门。  
好在裴的能力从来都配得上他的欲望，他足够聪慧到显得那点占有欲只是无伤大雅的情趣。他最开始总用通过留宿在杨博尧身边的方式磨炼他，让他快速对陌生的感受脱敏。他去过杨博尧家，在他最熟悉和安心的地方进入他。也把他带到自己的住处，在属于自己的床上和他做爱。  
这显然是有效的。半年之后杨博尧已经可以很自然地面对他，似乎再也没有什么好隐藏的，无论是他的状态，或是欲求。  
所以裴也不再那么紧握着。至少他已经得到他想要的那部分。  
更多的时候他们还是选择酒店，有时候是因为距离，有时候是因为便捷。又或者是种象征，他们的这段关系，更适合出现在隔天就被清洁消毒没有一丝褶皱的床铺上。有些东西不应该被延续和保留。  
这是他们心照不宣的默契。

杨博尧问过自己，为什么是裴。  
当然裴很好，但真正和他发生过肉体关系的人屈指可数，更别说维持一段稳定的关系。  
在此之前杨博尧只和女生做过，学生时代青涩短暂的恋情，又或者夜店里纸醉金迷的靡乱。  
他并不觉得是裴扭转了自己的性取向，事实上随着年龄的增长和自我认知的提升，他愈发认识到他可能只是没那么喜欢人类。他喜欢人的温暖和坚持，但比起失去这些，他更不能失去的是那些独善其身的时间。所以不知道什么时候开始，他就变成了社交圈里的party boy，和喧闹场之外拒人千里的独行者。  
他的身边太久没有出现一个陪伴的人了，顺水漂流而下的途中他路过繁茂的枝叶，那些跳跃的光斑在身边飞逝，最后也一直只有他自己。  
他不会把自己陷进一段关系里，一段需要他负责和照料的关系。  
大概裴就是看清了这些，他将松懈的绳索交给杨博尧自己，并暗示他随时可以割断这一切。至少看起来是这么回事儿。  
杨博尧有时候会摸摸自己并不存在一根绳子的脖颈，思考这东西会不会越来越紧。  
他总是担心在一段关系里被勒死。那种或许永远不会到来的窒息感盘桓在他脑海里，然后通常他就逃开了。  
信任也许是可以悉心培养的，因为那更像是种习惯，但交付就是另一件事了。杨博尧不确定自己的字典里有这个。  
至少现在还好。

一曲终了，杨博尧放下小提琴，十分钟前他的手机屏幕上弹出一条消息，是裴邀他用餐。  
他把琴放回琴盒，今天似乎有点不一样，通常他们在晚上见面，吃过饭就去上床。而现在是周末的上午。  
裴说想和他去镇子里走走，听说这几天当地有个庆典。  
这是他们的乐团在欧洲巡回期间，他有时候也被乐团的同事拉出门体验异国风情，但更多地还是在房间练琴。  
他没拒绝，虽然这不太符合他们一贯的行事风格。  
也许是身在一个陌生的地方，很多时候会让人放松警惕，忘记本来附着在自己身上的东西。  
杨博尧在某些层面是很容易妥协的人，他很照顾别人的情感，即便是他教过最没有天赋的学生，他也用鼓励让那孩子在决定放弃小提琴（改学中提琴）的时候至少没带着一颗破碎的心。大概这是他为什么可以在任何环境都如鱼得水的原因。他不乏魅力，却又同时谦卑。  
不过真正熟知他的人会了解他的顽固，他们不会试图触碰他为自己圈起的红线，因为无论从任何角度那都不会是个明智的选择。  
所以裴巧妙地利用他随和的部分，又在试探中悄然避开那些可能的雷区。即便是出格的要求也会在最恰当的时候提出，让人忘记这本来并不被他们之间的规则允许。  
总之他们吃过海鲜烩饭就去了那个庆典，在集市买东西的时候被误认为是情侣。裴只是笑着将那个称谓含混过去，留下不置可否的回应，于是被理所当然视为默认。  
在人群里穿梭的时候裴牵起了他的手，杨博尧第一反应是挣脱，但那些训练显然在此刻生了效。他的身体没有他以为地那么排斥裴。  
作为一个身高并非优势的亚裔，被摄入了大量酒精且奇装异服甚至满面油彩的当地人围绕着，杨博尧觉得这种情况下回握住裴的手也只是形势所迫。  
从一开始的不适应到最后渐渐融入进那个氛围，杨博尧甚至被拱到庆典乐队那里用电小提琴拉了半首曲子。  
他们分着喝了很好的酒，与植根于此的人们问候闲聊，也跟着人潮跳了不算舞蹈的舞。  
入夜以后，狂欢散去，裴在一个巷子里吻住他。他把他抵在红砖墙上，眼睛里的疯狂从平素的克制里渗出来。  
杨博尧也抱着他的肩膀回应着。  
好像他们只是在这场狂欢里相识，天亮就要奔赴各自的旅程。  
人会在短暂的瞬间里生出一种对永恒的希冀。连杨博尧自己都觉得吃惊，或许也没那么惊讶，关于他在那一瞬间想过和裴一起走下去这件事。  
这念头很快会被理智覆灭，但此时理智还在激情后面排着队。

这是他们第一次在外面。  
天顶是漫漫星空，暗巷外是街灯照亮的遍地狼藉。  
裴把手伸进他的T恤，从他的腰间抚上脊背。杨博尧像只小动物一样在裴的脖子和肩膀的连接处又啃又咬，一边摸去解开他的腰带。  
他不是个在性爱里喜欢标记这件事的人，但今天他们都想来点不一样的。  
裴有些粗暴，而杨博尧也开始享受起这种失控。  
裴的手指在他口腔里，刺戳着柔软的上颚和黏膜，杨博尧被激得有点泛泪，又被裴落在耳边的呼吸和吮吻撩拨地情动。  
他用沾着唾液的手指掰开他的屁股然后捅进去作为润滑。扩张这件事本来不是这么做的，但杨博尧认识到了在足够兴奋的情况下疼痛的确可以被转化为快感。  
他从来没觉得这么紧和热，摩擦很痛也很爽。猛烈的肏弄几乎让他想要干呕，却又只能发出无声的尖叫。  
裴抱住他好像他们是彼此唯一的浮木，如果不抓牢就会沉没在这片没有边际的黑暗里。  
他们的身体之间是黏稠的液体，激烈的拥吻，和突然赤裸失去防备的灵魂。  
杨博尧柔软而富有攻击性，裴则照单全收。  
“你愿不愿意和我走？”在临界点裴这样问他，像是每个在旅途里邂逅的露水情缘。  
杨博尧只是小声啜泣着伏在他的肩头，生理快感的堆叠让他忍不住蜷缩和流泪，他觉得自己体内的腺体已经肿胀发红，思维像是被按在滚烫铁板上的扇贝，冒着白烟发出滋滋声。  
究竟有没有点头或回应，他忘记了。  
他只记得最后他和裴几乎同时释放，过快的心率和失重感让他以为自己跨过了生死间的那条线。

第二天他睡到中午，到大堂时被告知有位先生为他预订了午餐。  
他连杨博尧此刻并不想见到他这件事都算好了。  
杨博尧用勺子舀起了与周遭格格不入的云吞，一碗面大概比任何时候都能安慰他的胃。这里并不该出现亚洲食物，除非有人用了某些方法。  
他总觉得有些事不一样了。他很难忽视，因为它们已经发生。  
他希望下次再见到裴是在很久之后，这样他就会多点时间来思考这些。  
但很不巧他们的演出就在隔天晚上。

杨博尧喝掉了最后一口汤汁，他有点怀念起澳大利亚的珍珠奶茶。没那么正宗，却也足够令人难以忘怀。  
他想回到那个漂浮在大洋中间，被称为家的板块上，然后看看裴会不会在那里。他们之间又会变成怎样。  
是像庆典后飘散于风的焰火和溶进泥泞的纸屑一样，还是别的什么。  
他突然对故事的结尾产生了兴趣，就好像他并非那个情节里的人物。

但下一件事是，他已经40小时没有练琴了。

Fin.


End file.
